


Panic Room Confessions

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: "Let's Wing It!" Fic Exchange, Chloe Confesses, Confessions, Linda is Sneaky, Lucifer Confesses, Lucifer has Wings, One Shot, Panic Room, Song Promt-Evanescence Say You Will, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Linda is tired of Lucifer and Chloe avoiding how they really feel for one another, so she tricks them to confess in a Panic Room simulation.This is for the "Let's Wing It!" Fic exchange!





	Panic Room Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutumnRayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnRayne/gifts).



> This is for AutumnRayne. Her prompt was free range with the song Say You Will by Evanescence. Lyrics can be found at https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/evanescence/sayyouwill.html. Hope you like it AutumnRayne!

Lucifer looked around the waiting area, and wondered where Linda was. She had texted him to meet her here about 1pm. He looked at his watch and saw that it was now a little after one and that there was no sign of Linda everywhere. “Now where is the good doctor?” Lucifer wondered out loud. He started to pace around the waiting area, listening to his heels click along the floor. He was never good at waiting and here was Linda, keeping him waiting. Lucifer had more important things to attend to, then waiting around some waiting area for some sort of puzzle game. The sound of the door opening had him turning around in his spot, and he made sure to put on his most devilish grin. “Linda, I was getting…Detective? What are you doing here?” Lucifer asked. He felt his eyes going wide, and his mouth was hanging.

            “Lucifer.” Chloe quickly spoke. She began looking around the room, but her eyes kept coming back to Lucifer. “Have you seen Linda? She asked me to meet her here, but I don’t see her. Why are you here?”

            He shook his head, not believing what he was hearing and he was starting to put two and two together. Lucifer was still unsure about Chloe ever since he had learned that his dear old Dad basically put her in his path. “Waiting for Dr. Martin to show as well. Though I’m starting to think that she isn’t going to come.”

            As on cue, they both turned their heads when they heard footsteps approaching them. They both noticed a young woman was approaching them with a clip board in her hands. They both felt their faces become confused as they looked between each other. The woman stopped in front of the pair. “Mr. Morningstar and Mrs. Decker?” The woman asked.

            “Yes.” Both answered in unison. They again looked between each other, trying to understand what was going. Slowly they thought that they were getting what was going on.

            “Good.” The woman spoke again. “My name is Tilly and I will be your guide for your panic room puzzle today. This is courtesy of a Doctor Linda Martin. Now before we begin you will have an hour to get out of the panic room today. If you cannot, then you lose and it will become a full-blown panic situation. It also is noted here that when you do reach your finally task, Dr. Linda has requested that something special be done. Now if you two will follow me.”

            Lucifer and Chloe just looked back and forth between one another, and both decided silently what could it hurt. They followed Tilly as she walked down, and both could sense that there was tension in the air. Both made sure that they avoided eye contact with one another, and ignoring the elephant that was growing in the room. Their footsteps echoed in the silence growing between them, and neither wanted to talk to the other. After all, it wasn’t like Lucifer disappeared again, and it wasn’t like Chloe felt like her heart had been torn out again. Lucifer took a deep breath, trying to gather courage.

            “So, it seems Linda…” Lucifer started to speak. He quickly stopped speaking when he caught that Chloe was giving him the evil stare. Lucifer quickly looked away from her, and he would rather be fighting Maze in the middle of the street instead of walking next to the detective.

            “Just don’t Lucifer, just don’t.” Chloe snapped. “Let’s just get this over with and then get back to work. And if you want you can just disappear for a third time, maybe not even call this time.” She stormed off to catch up with Tilly, ignoring that Lucifer had stopped and his jaw was hanging opened.

            Her words hurt, and Lucifer felt that they were true to a point. It’s not like he asked to be knocked out at the hospital, and wake up in the dessert, with his wings. He hadn’t had them in so long, that they were irritating under his skin, and yet he couldn’t tell her. Though he had told her exactly who he was so many times before, she chose not to believe them and he liked their relationship like that. Lucifer quickly shook his head and ran to catch up with Chloe and Tilly, and realized that the tension between got even thicker. They finally came to a stop in front of a red door, and watched as Tilly opened it.

            “In here is your panic room challenge.” Tilly started to explain. “Remember you have one hour to solve your puzzles before it become a full out panic room. And Dr. Martin requested that something be changed at the end, and we happily obliged. It says here Mrs. Decker that you are a police detective, and that you Mr. Morningstar are a consultant, so this room shouldn’t take that long to solve.” She gestured for them to enter the room.

            Chloe quickly stormed past Lucifer and Tilly and waited for her partner to follow her. It didn’t take long before she heard Lucifer’s footsteps coming in behind her, and then the door closed and locked. “Let’s get this over as quickly as possible. The sooner we got done the sooner we can get back to our lives, and you can disappear again. Just like you always do when I think we are finally getting somewhere.”

            Lucifer winced at that, for her words had stung, and he knew he deserved her fury. He wanted to say something, but he could not find the words. “Chloe, I-I’m sorry.”

            “Let’s just talk only when we have to.” Chloe quickly snapped. She began looking around the room. “Found our first clue.” She picked up the envelope and quickly read it. Chloe saw Lucifer appear out of the corner of her eye, and without looking at him, passed him the envelope. “Read it and then tell me what you think.”

            And so, that was how the next forty-five minutes, Chloe and Lucifer only talking when they needed to, and ignoring each other the rest of the time. Finally, they came upon the last clue, and it had both just staring at each other. “This must be Linda’s change. So, you want to go first?” Lucifer asked Chloe.

            “Sure, I’ll pour my heart out right now.” Chloe hissed. “That just when I think we are finally getting close, that I can start something more with you, you disappear without a trace. I’m surprised this time you didn’t come back with another obnoxious wife! Lucifer I am tired of trying to understand these feelings that seem to be between us. I am tired of finally feeling we are at a good place, only to have you shatter everything. I am just tired of falling in love with you Lucifer, just to have you break my heart again!” She couldn’t stop the tears that were falling down her face, and she quickly wiped them away.

            “I didn’t ask to be knocked out in front of Linda’s that day.” Lucifer started. “That day, I wanted to tell you everything, and then I meant it. I ran away the first time, and tried to keep my distance because I thought my Father put you in my place to drag me back to Hell.” He noticed how Chloe wanted to say something, and he quickly held up his hand. “Let me finish. I’m vulnerable around you Chloe, and there are times it scares me. The first time I was wounded and didn’t hear, it thrilled me. And it was with you there. And ever since then, I’ve felt myself become more like you lot, more human. My Father made me a villain in the eyes of you humans, and you don’t see me like that.” He felt his wings come out, and he couldn’t stop them. “I am the devil Chloe, and I am sorry I disappeared again, but I didn’t want to. And since I’m the devil, I’m afraid of falling in love!” Lucifer felt himself start to cry and he didn’t care. “I’m falling in love with you as well Chloe Decker!”

            “You have wings?” Chloe asked. She gently reached out with her hand and stroked the white wings, feeling the soft feathers. Everything she felt towards Lucifer was coming towards the surface. “Lucifer, I can’t stop my heart from falling in love with you, and I guess you really are who you say you are.” She stepped closer to the devil. “I thought I was losing myself falling for you, but it seems we are both scared. If you promise you don’t disappear anymore, then I will forgive you and try this again.” Chloe watched as the wings disappeared behind Lucifer once again, and she shook her head, thinking she had imagined them. “Because if you disappear again, I’m done. I have to think of myself and Trixie as well.” She stepped back, waiting for Lucifer to respond.

            “I promise Chloe, that if I can help it, I will never disappear again.” Lucifer started. “Being honest with my emotions is hard, but I have never lied to you before Chloe, and I don’t ever plan on lying.” He pulled into an embrace, and the sound of the intercom crackling on had the both jumping back.

            “And I am so glad that this experiment finally got through to both of you.” Linda’s voice rang through the hidden speaker. “Don’t worry, I was the only watching and taking notes. Lucifer, this will make for an excellent conversation our next session, and same for you Chloe on our next girl’s night out.”

            “Linda, you little deceiver.” Lucifer laughed out. Both he and Chloe jumped when they heard the door unlock. He looked at Chloe and watched how she stared back at him. “So, what happened in here stays between us, and we go back to how we were, only a little deeper?”

            “I like that.” Chloe spoke. She grabbed Lucifer’s hand and gave a squeeze before she walked away. Both left the room, happy that the truth was finally out between them and that they were going to give it a real relationship a try.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this. Couldn't really listen to the song, I have a blown ear drum, and it makes listening to things hard. I tried my best with the lyrics and hope that you really do enjoy it AutumnRayne!


End file.
